Kanta ng mga Nagmamahal
by angelraine
Summary: [SS OneShots Isang koleksyon ng mga song fics kung saan puro OPM romantic songs ang aking ginamit. Sana po ay basahin ang magustuhan ng mga Filipino fiction writers ang mga kwento.
1. Ako'y Sayo, Ika'y Akin

Author's Notes: Ito po ang aking pangalawang Filipino na fan fic. Kung itong fan fic na ito ay nagustuhan niyo, sana basahin niyo rin ang isa ko pang Filipino na fanfic. Ang title ay: Sana Mapansin Mo Ako… Harry Potter ang basehan. Sana po magreview kayo. Ako'y lubusang matutuwa kapag nagreview kayo.

Disclaimer: Pag-aari ng CLAMP ang mga characters dito…

Si Syaoran ay kinukuha ang feather na nakasabit sa isang puno. Sina Fai at Kurogane ay naglilibot kasama si Prinsesa Sakura. Sila ay naghahanap ng mga taong posibleng magsabi sa kanila kung nasan na sila.

Si Syaoran ay pinalad na mahanap ang feather ni Sakura sa puno. Kadalasan ang mga feathers ng puso ni Sakura ay nasa kamay ng mga masasamang tao.

"Nakuha ko na!" Sa tagumpay na nakuha na niya ang feather, may naalala si Syaoran.

_Ikaw na ang may sabi__  
__Na ako'y mahal mo rin_

_At sinabi mong_

_Ang pag-ibig mo'y di magbabago_

"**_Syaoran…" wika ni Sakura. "Kahit kailan, di kita makakalimutan."_**

_Ngunit bakit sa tuwing ako'y lumalapit_

_Ika'y lumalayo_

_Puso'y laging nasasaktan_

_'Pag may kasama kang iba__  
_

Walang masabi si Syaoran dahil ngayon, madalas kasama ni Sakura sina Fai at Kurogane. Itinanong ni Syaoran sa kanyang sarili, "Natatakot ba siya na baka, dahil sa hindi niya ko matandaan, magalit ako sa kanya?"

_Di ba nila alam_

_Tayo'y nagsumpaan__  
__Na ako'y sa iyo__  
__At ika'y akin lamang_

"**_Syaoran… Ikaw ay kaibigan ko na. Sana mas maging malapit ako sayo." wika ni Sakura._**

"**_Oo, Sakura…" wika ni Syaoran._**

_Kahit anong mangyari_

_Pag-ibig ko'y sa iyo pa rin__  
__At kahit ano pa_

_Ang sabihin nila'y ikaw pa rin__  
_

Sabi ni Syaoran sa kanyang sarili, "Kahit na nakalimutan mo na ako, Sakura, ikaw ay mahal ko parin."

_Ang mahal__  
__Maghihintay ako kahit kailan__  
__Kahit na umabot pang ako'y __  
__Nasa langit na_

"Kahit na mawala ang lahat ng ala-ala mo ng ating nakaraan, pwede natin ito ulitin…"

_At kung 'di ka makita __  
__Makikiusap kay Bathala_

_Na ika'y hanapin at sabihin_

_Ipaalala sa iyo_

_Ang nakalimutang sumpaan_

_Na ako'y sa iyo__  
__At ika'y akin lamang__  
_

"Makikiusap ako kay Fuuko na ibalik ang lahat ng ala-ala mo, kapalit ng buhay ko…"

_A__ng mahal__  
__Maghihintay ako kahit kailan__  
__Kahit na umabot pang ako'y __  
__Nasa langit na_

_Umasa kang__  
__Maghihintay ako kahit kailan__  
__Kahit na umabot pang ako'y __  
__Nasa langit na_

"Kaya kong maghintay kahit kailan…" Nagbuntong-hininga si Syaoran.

"Hoy, Syaoran!" Sigaw ni Kurogane. "Kanina ka pa naming pinanonood."

Si Fai ay nakangiti. "Naririnig pa naming lahat ng sinasabi mo! Ang sweet mo naman…"

Si Syaoran ay di makakibo. Nakatingin lang siya kay Sakura. "Narining mo lahat?"

Sagot ni Sakura, "Oo."

Nanigas si Syaoran sa kinalalagyan niya. Bigla siyang nahulog na nasalo ni Kurogane.

"Sa susunod, magingat ka." Galit na sagot ni Kurogane.

Kinuha ni Sakura ang feather niya at nilagay niya it sa puso niya. Bigla na lang siyang hinimatay tulad ng dati.

"Sakura." Tamang-tama, nasalo siya kaagad ni Syaoran bago tumama ang ulo niya sa lupa.

"Syaoran, mahal mo talaga siya noh?" Tanong ni Fai.

"Oo. Ako ay sa kanya lamang. At siya ay akin lamang din." Sagot ni Syaoran.

Sila ay pansamantalang nanatili doon hanggang sa gumising si Sakura. Noong gumising siya, sila ay umalis na sa lugar kung saan nag-babalik tanaw ng nakaraan si Syaoran.

Author's Notes: Ok lang ba ang Filipino ko? Di kasi ako sanay na gumagamit ng Filipino sa pagsulat ng mga story. Sana ay nagustuhan niyo ang aking kwento.

Sana din po magreview kayo.

Salamat!


	2. Torete

Torete

Mga Paalala ng Manunulat: Review naman kayo oh!

Standard Disclaimer Apply

May mga bagay-bagay na isang beses mo lang magagawa sa buong tana ng buhay mo. Para kay Sakura, may isang beses na sana nasabi na niya ang nararamdaman niya para sa isang tao ngunit hindi niya ito nagawa.

Si Syaoran naman ay hindi nagkaroon ng pagkakataon na masabi ang nararamdaman para sa prinsesa at ito ay isang bagay na pinalipas niya. Pero may isang beses na siya ay nagpahiwatig ng pagmamahal sa prinsesa.

Bago maganap ang excavation

Isang matiwasay na araw, si Sakura ay naglalakad sa may hardin ng palasyo. Siya ay nagmumuni-muni nung maramdaman niya na may ibang tao sa hardin.

"Syaoran, ikaw ba yan?" Tanong ni Sakura.

Si Syaoran ay nagtago sa likod ng pader. Si Sakura ay malapit lang at alam niya na tinatawag siya ng prinsesa.

Nakakita ng anino si Sakura sa likod ng pader at alam niya na ito ay anino ni Syaoran. Dahan-dahan niya nilapitan si Syaoran at ginulat niya ito.

"Prinsesa Sakura!" Pagulat na sinabi ni Syaoran. "Ginulat mo ko."

"Hi, Syaoran. " Masayang sinabi ni Sakura. "Kamusta?"

"Sakura, may sasabihin ako sayo." Seryosong sinabi ni Syaoran.

"Ano yun?"

_Sandali na lang   
Maari bang pagbigyan  
Aalis na nga  
Maaari bang hawakan ang iyong mga kamay  
Sana ay maabot ng langit ang iyong mga ngiti   
Sana ay masilip _

"Aalis ako."

Naging malungkot ang mukha ni Sakura. "Bakit?"

"Kailangan ako dun." Pahabol na sinabi ni Syaoran. "Babalik rin ako kapag pwede. Kaya pwede pa tayo magkita."

Biglang sumaya ang mukha ni Sakura. "Talaga?"

May gusto sana sabihin si Syaoran pero naunahan na siya ng prinsesa. "Pwede ba tayong lumabas bago ka umalis?"

Hindi alam ni Syaoran ang isasagot. Siya ay tumunggo na lang.

"Yay!" Tumalon si Sakura sa tuwa. "Bukas tayo lalabas. Hintayin mo ko sa may gate."

"Sige."

Noong sumunod na araw, hinintay ni Syaoran na lumabas si Sakura. Siya ay nakaberdeng damit tulad ng dati. Nung lumabas si Sakura, iba ang damit na suot niya. Siya ay naka-pink na damit at natatakpan ang ulo niya ng belo.

"Para di ako mahalata." Sabi ni Sakura. "Si Kuya kasi eh."

"Okay lang un." Sagot ni Syaoran. Pero bigla siyang nagulat nang maramdaman na hawak ng prinsesa ang kamay niya.

_Wag kang mag-alala   
Di ko ipipilit sa 'yo  
Kahit na lilipad ang isip ko'y torete sa 'yo  
Ilang gabi pa nga lang  
Nang tayo'y pinagtagpo  
Na parang may tumulak  
Nanlalamig, nanginginig na ako  
_

"Okay lang ba na hawakan ko ang kamay mo?" Tanong ni Sakura. Siya ay namumula.

"Oo." Sagot ni Syaoran. "Magkaibigan tayo simula pagkabata, diba?"

Ngumiti si Sakura at sila ay naglakad sa bayan. Natuwa si Sakura sa kanyang mga nakita. Noong banding hapon na, sila ay naupo sa may garden na malayo sa palasyo. Ito ung taguan nila nung bata sila.

_  
Akala ko nung una  
May bukas nang ganito  
Mabuti pang umiwas  
Pero salamat na rin at nagtagpo  
_

"Alam mo akala ko dati iiwasan mo ko dahil ako ung prinsesa." Sabi ni Sakura.

Sagot ni Syaoran, "Hindi ko magagawa un."

_Torete, torete, torete ako  
Torete, torete, torete sa 'yo  
_

Lumapit si Sakura kay Syaoran. Parang naiilang si Syaoran pero hindi niya ito binanggit sa prinsesa.

"_Wag kang mag-alala…_" Umawit si Sakura. "_Di ko ipipilit sa 'yo… Kahit na lilipad ang isip ko'y torete sa 'yo…_" Dumistansya ng onti si Sakura.

Sabi ni Syaoran "Patawarin mo ko kung naiilang ako. Hindi lang talaga ako sanay sa ganito."

"_Ilang gabi pa nga lang nang tayo'y pinagtagpo…_" Tumuloy sa pagawit ang prinsesa. "_Na parang may tumulak…Nanlalamig, nanginginig na ako… Torete, torete, torete ako  
Torete, torete, torete sa 'yo..._"

Pinkinggan ni Syaoran si Sakura kumanta. Noong natapos ang prinsesa sinabi ni Syaoran, "Prinsesa Sakura, may gusto sana ako sabihin sayo."

"Ano yun?"

Biglang lumapit si Syaoran kay Sakura at bumulong, "Lagi kang nasa isip ko, kaya ako rin ay natotorete sayo."

_Torete, torete, torete ako  
Torete, torete, torete sa 'yo  
_

Napangiti bigla si Sakura at dahan-dahan niyang binulong kay Syaoran, "Palagi rin kitang iniisip kaya sana, pagbalik mo, masabi ko na…"

Biglang dumating ang Prisipe Touya, ang kapatid ni Sakura at si Yukito, ang pari. "SAKURA!" Sinigaw ni Touya. "Halika nga dito!"

Lumingon sandali si Sakura at biglang sinabi kay Syaoran. "Aalis na ko. Salamat sa pagsama mo at pagbalik mo, may sasabihin na ako sayo." Tumayo si Sakura at tumakbo patunggo sa kanyang kapatid.

Si Syaoran ay naupo lang dun, nakangiti. "Sana masabi ko din sayo ang aking nararamdaman para sayo."

Ang pagkakataon na magkita sila uli ay dumating pero naudlot ito dahil sa pagkawala ng mga balahibo ni Sakura.

!TAPOS!

Mga Huling Pasabi: So un. Tapos na. Grabe. Hirap magsulat ng Tagalog. Sobra.

Review kay?


	3. Sandalan

Sandalan by 6CycleMind

Sina Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, at Mokona ay nasa ibang mundo nanaman. Sila ay napapadpad sa tabi ng isang lawa. Maraming puno sa paligid.

Masayang sabi ni Mokona, "Mukhang ligtas tayo dito."

Binatukan siya ni Kurogane. "Loko-loko ka ba? Eh dun sa mga dating napuntahan natin, lagi tayong hinahabol ng isang halimaw o di kaya isang nababaliw na tao."

"Aray!" Sabi ni Mokona at tumalon siya papunta sa ulo ni Sakura.

Tinignan ni Syaoran ang lawa. "Mukhang makakain natin ung mga isda sa lawa."

Si Fai ay ngumiti. "Meron akong ideya. Sina Sakura at Syaoran ang magluluto hanggang tinitignan natin kung ligtas ang lugar."

Si Mokona ay tumalon papunta sa ulo ni Fai. "Sasama ako sayo!"

Umalis sina Fai, Kurogane, at Mokona. Hanggang tinitignan nila kung maayos at hindi mapanganib ang lugar, sina Sakura at Syaoran ay naghanda ng tanghalian. Si Sakura ay nangingisda hanggang si Syaoran ay kumukuha ng kahoy pangsiga. Napatingin si Syaoran kay Sakura.

_Kanina pa kitang pinagmamasdan_

_Mukha mo'y di maipinta_

_Malungkot ka na naman_

Nilapitan ni Syaoran ang prinsesa. "Prinsesa?" Tumingin si Sakura sa mga mata ni Syaoran. "Okay ka lang? Masama ba pakiramdam mo?" Tanong ni Syaoran.

Ngumiti ang prinsesa. "Okay lang ko. Wag kang mag-alala." Lumayo ng onti si Syaoran at narinig niya ang buntong-hininga ng prinsesa.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, natapos si Syaoran sa kanyang trabaho. Tinignan niya uli si Sakura. 'Mukhang wala pa siyang nahuhuli…' Nilapitan niya uli ang prinsesa. "Gusto mo kwentuhan tayo para malibang ka?" Umupo siya sa tabi ng prinsesa at gumawa ng sarili niyang pamingwit.

_Kanina pa kitang inaalok nang_

_Kuwentuhang masaya_

_Parang sa'yo'y balewala_

_**Isang araw, nagyaya si Sakura mangisda pero ang problema ay walang dagat o kaya lawa man lang para makapangisda sa mundo ng Clow. Si Syaoran at ang kanyang kamahalan (Touya) ang nakaproblema. Ayaw nilang ma-disappoint si Sakura.  
**_

_**Sabi ni Touya, "Magpapagawa ako ng lawa." Tinawag niya si Yukito, ang high priest para tulungan siya.**_

_**Si Syaoran naman ay may ibang plano. Niyaya niya si Sakura na makipagkita sa kanya sa bahay niya sa sumunod na araw. Noong dumating ang araw na on, may pinuntahan silang kweba sa labas ng kaharian.**_

"_**Ano ang lugar na ito?" Tanong ni Sakura.**_

"**_Makikita mo rin..." Wika ni Syaoran. Hawak ni Syaoran ang kamay ni Sakura at pinasok nila ang kweba. Sa loob ng kweba, may kumikinang sa lupa. Lumuhod si Sakura sa lupa at hinawakan ang kumikinang. Ito pala ay tubig._**

"_**Tubig?" Tanong ni Sakura, "Pano nagkatubig dito?"**_

"**_Hindi ko rin alam." Sagot ni Syaoran, "Nahanap ko ito noong isang araw. Gusto mo bang bigyan ng pangalan ang lugar na ito?"_**

"_**Syaoran." Nginitian ni Sakura si Syaoran. "Yan ang pangalan ng anyong tubig na ito.**_

"_**Prinsesa…"**_

Dahil sa pag-iisip ni Syaoran, hindi niya namalayang umiiyak si Sakura.

_Sandali nga_

_Teka lang_

_May nakalimutan ka_

_Di ba't pwede mo akong iyakan_

"Prinsesa…" Sabi ni Syaoran. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin sa umiiyak na prinsesa. Biglang sumandal sa mga bisig niya ang prinsesa. Dahil dito, niyakap na ni Syaoran ang prinsesa.

_Sige lang_

_Sandali ka na_

_At wag mong pipigilan_

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit_

_Iiyak mo lang ang lahat sa akin_

"Gusto kitang matandaan…" Daing ng prinsesa. "Malapit na tayong matapos sa paghahanap pero bakit wala ka sa aking mga alaala?"

_Andito lang ako naghihintay_

_Lagi mong tatandaan_

_Di ka naman nag-iisa_

"Kahit na hindi mo ako maalala, nandito lang ako." Sagot ni Syaoran sa kanya. Sinabayan niya ito ng pagtingin sa mga mata ni Sakura. "Pwede naman tayo gumawa ng bagong mga alaala kung saan magkasama tayo diba?"

"Pero…"

"Ok lang un." Sabi ni Syaoran, "Nandito lang ako. Malalagpasan natin ito…"

_Andito lang ako makikinig sayo_

_Sa buong magdamag_

_Sa'kin di ka balewala_

_Sige lang_

_Sige lang sige lang_

Ang prinsesa ay napangiti at nanatili sa bisig ni Syaoran. 'Ikaw ang lahat para sakin, Sakura. Sana lagi na lang tayong ganito…'

Sa likod ng mga puno, napatalon si Mokona sa kilig. "Bagay talaga sila!"

"Tama ka dun." Dagdag ni Fai, "Sayang hindi na matandaan ni Sakura si Syaoran."

"Pwede naman gumawa ng mga bagong alaala, diba?" Sabi ni Kurogane, "Kahit na bago ang alaala, basta magkasama sila. Un naman ang improtante eh."

"Basta sabi mo, Kurogane." Sabi ni Fai at silang tatlo ay pinanood na lamang ang dalawang nagmamahalan.

TAPOS

**Author's NOTES:**

Yay! Pangatlong storya na! Yay!

Salamat sa kauna-unahang nagreview na si…

Sana magreview kayo!

Standard Disclaimer Apply!


	4. Makita Kang Muli

Makita Kang Muli by Sugarfree

Nasa ibang mundo nanaman ang grupo na binubuo nila Mokona, Kurogane, Fai, Sakura at Syaoran. Malapit na silang matapos sa kanilang misyon para hanapin ang mga balahibo ng alaala ni Sakura.

Ang paligid ng mundong kinatatauan nila Sakura ay maganda. Nakatayo sila sa isang burol na puno ng mga bulaklak. Sa kasalukuyan gabi sa mundong nasabi kaya maraming mga alitaptap sa paligid.

Sabi ni Sakura, "Wow! Ang ganda naman dito…"

Ngumiti si Syaoran. May nalalala siya bigla noong makita niya ang mga alitaptap.

"_**Syaoran," tanong ni Sakura, "saan tayo pupunta?"**_

_**Silang dalawa ay nagpunta sa isang lumang hardin sa labas ng kaharian ng Clow. (Ito ung mundo dun sa isang alaala ni Sakura sa palabas… Mga banding Ep. 20+ un.) Dahil sa kadiliman, hindi malaman ni Sakura na napuntahan na niya dati ang hardin.**_

_**Umupo sila sa lapag at wika ni Syaoran, "Maghintay tayo sandali…" Naghintay sila.**_

_Bawat sandali ng aking buhay_

_Pagmamahal mo ang aking taglay_

_San man mapadpad ng hangin_

_Hindi magbabago aking pagtingin_

_Pangako natin sa Maykapal_

_Na tayo lamang sa habang buhay_

_Maghintay_

"**_Syaoran…" Sabi ni Sakura, "Sana lagi tayo magkasama. Kaya lang si Kuya…"_**

"_**Lagi naman tayong magkasama diba?" Tanong ni Syaoran at tinuro niya ang kanyang ulo. "Lagi tayong magkasama basta lagi mo akong iisipin…" **_

"_**Hindi ganun kadali un…"Kinuha ni Sakura ang kamay ni Syaoran. "Dahil nandito ka sa puso ko. Ako ay nalulungkot kapag wala ka sa tabi ko…"**_

_**Hinawakan ni Syaoran ang kamay ni Sakura at nilapit ito sa puso niya. "Wag mong kalimutan na ikaw ay nasa loob ng puso ko din. Dahil doon sa nararamdaman natin, lagi tayong magkasama." Hinalikan ni Syaoran sa ulo si Sakura. "Kahit na hindi mo ako nakikita, basta nasa loob ako ng puso mo at ikaw ay nasa loob ng puso ko, lagi tayong magkasama hanggang nabubuhay tayo."**_

"_**Ipaglalaban mo ba ako kay Kuya, kung sakasakali?"**_

"_**Oo. Pangako yan." Pagkasabi ni Syaoran sa mga katagang yun, lumabas ang mga alitaptap at tila'y sumasayaw sila hanggang lumilipad.**_

"_**Ang ganda…" Wika ni Sakura.**_

"_**Ito ang surpresa ko para sayo." Sabi ni Syaoran.**_

_**Niyakap ni Sakura si Syaoran. "Salamat!"**_

"Syaoran," Wika ni Kurogane, "Samahan mo ako. Tignan natin kung ligtas itong lugar na ito."

Biglang sinabi ni Syaoran, "Ano...? Ah… Sige." Tumingin siya kay Sakura, "Prinsesa, maiwan ka muna dito kasama ni Fai."

"Sige." Sabi ni Sakura.

Umalis sina Syaoran at Kurogane. Napapaligiran ng tubig ang burol. "Magugustuhan dito ng prinsesa."

Sabi ni Kurogane, "Ipaglaban mo siya. Ipaglaban mo ang mga alaala niyo."

_Ipaglalaban ko ang ating pag-ibig_

_Maghintay ka lamang, Ako'y darating_

_Pagka't sa isang taong mahal mo ng buong puso_

_Lahat ay gagawin makita kang muli,_

_Makita kang muli_

"Bakit mo naman nasabi yun?" Tanong ni Syaoran.

"Kasi mahal mo siya. Kung ma natitira pang pagmamahal para sayo sa puso niya, maghihintay siya para buksan mo uli ang puso niya." Sagot ni Kurogane.

"Pero si Yuko…"

"Kalimutan mo nga yung mangkukulam na yun! Gawin mo ang lahat. Hindi ka ba nasasaktan pag naiisip mo na nakalimutan ka niya? Na ikaw na lang ang nakakaalam ng mga alaala niyo?"

Napaisip si Syaoran dahil sa mga sinabi ni Kurogane sapagkat ito ay totoo. Mahal na mahal niya si Sakura kaya gagawin niya ang lahat para sa kanya.

_Puso'y nagdurusa nangungulila_

_Iniisip ka 'pag nag-iisa_

_Inaalala mga sandali_

_Nang tayo ay magkapiling_

_Ikaw ang gabay sa aking tuwina_

_Ang aking ilaw sa gabing mapanglaw_

_Tanging ikaw_

"Ganun naman pala eh." Sabi ni Kurogane, "Sa pananahimik mo, alam mo na totoo ang sinasabi ko. Ipaglaban mo siya. Ipangako mo yan sakin."

Tinignan ni Syaoran si Kurogane. "Oo."

_Ipaglalaban ko ang ating pag-ibig_

_Maghintay ka lamang, ako'y darating_

_Pagka't sa isang taong mahal mo ng buong puso_

_Lahat ay gagawin_

_Makita kang muli, makita kang muli_

_Makita kang muli _

'Gusto kong makita kitang nakangiti… Ayaw kitang nakikitang malungkot dahil sa kulang-kulang na alaala… Wag kang mag-alala, babawiin ko lahat ng alaala mo… Sakura.' Wika ni Syaoran sa kanyang sarili.

TAPOS!

**Author's Notes:**

Inipon ko muna lahat ng Tagalog kong kwento para isang update na lang! Hehehe. Sana lang may magbasa…

Thank you sa lahat ng nagbasa!

Standard Disclaimer Apply.


	5. Ngayo'y Naririto

Ngayo'y Naririto

------

"Hay," Sabi ng isang binata na may mapupungaw na mata. "Tapos na din tayo." Humiga siya sa sofa na matatagpuan sa loob ng bahay na tinutuluyan nila ng kanyang mga kasama sa isang mahabang paglalakbay.

Ang isa niyang kasama, isang matangkad na tao na laging nakangiti, ay umupo sa lapag sa tabi ng sofa. "Syao-ran," Mayasa niyang sinabi ang pangalan ng binata. Tumingin ang binata na parang nagtatanong. "Marahil pwede mong samahan ang prinsesa sa hardin na malapit dito. Niyayaya niya kasi ako kanina eh di ko naman masamahan dahil may mga plano na ako kanina." Kunyaring nagmamakaawa ang kasama niya.

Biglang lumapit ang isa pa nilang kasama, isang matapang na mandirigmang may pulang mata. "Samahan mo na." Parang inuutos niya ito doon sa binata. "Diba lagi mong sinasabi na proprotektahan mo siya? Bakit di mo gawin un at kung anong panganib pa ang mangyari." Dahil sa lakas niya, nabuhat niya palabas ang binata. "Dalian mo na!" At sa mga katagang nasabi, sinara nila kaagad ang pinto.

Samantala, bukas ang bintana. Ang maliit nilang kasama na ubod ng kyut ay nagpunta dun at sinabing, "Paalam, Syaoran. Si Sakura nandoon na!" Lumingon ang binata para kumaway sa mala-stuff toy na gabay nila sa paglalakbay.

Nalungkot siya sa kanyang pag-iisa. Nang mapalapit na siya sa hardin kung nasaan ang prinsesa, naalala niya na minsan ay may pinuntahan na din silang dalawa na hardin na tulad nun. Maraming bulaklak at berdeng dahon na pumapalibot sa buong lugar. Naalala niya ang mga ngiti at halakhak ng minamahal niyang prinsesa.

_Nang minsan ay naranasan ko ang mag-isa_

_Pilit ko na nilimot ang tulad niya_

_Na dati ay mahal na mahal_

Pero siya ay napabuntong-hininga na lamang dahil hindi na matatandaan ng prinsesa ang mga ala-ala nila dahil ito ang naging bayad nila para sa paglalakbay nila. Nakita niya ang prinsesa na nakatayo sa gitna ng buong hardin na napapalibutan ng alitaptap. "Prinsesa?"

Noong lumingon ang prinsesa, ang mga matitingkad niyang mata ay kumikislap sa liwanag ng gabi. Ang ngiti niya ay nagsasabi ng kasiyahan at galak. "Syaoran…" Sumenyas siya na lumapit sa kanya ang binata.

_Nakita ka_

_At nasabi kong ikaw na nga_

_Ang hinahanapa't dinarasal_

_Na makapiling ko_

Walang kamalay-malay na lumapit ang binata sa dalagang prinsesa. Nang ang tanging distansya nila sa isa't isa ay mahigit kumulang na dalawang hakbang, biglang niyakap ng prinsesa ang matapat niyang kasama at kaibigan.

Doon lang nagulat si Syaoran sa mga nangyayari. Sa tingin niya ay ayaw bumitaw ng prinsesa kaya niyakap niya rin ito nang walang pakundangan. Nang nramdaman ng prinsesa ang yakap niya, bigla niyang sinabi, "Salamat at ngayon ay naririto ka…"

"Lagi akong nandito para sayo." Bulong na sagot ni Syaoran. Nang marinig ito ng prinsesa, hinigpitan pa niya ang yakap kay Syaoran. Kaya nasabi ni Syaoran, "Salamat sa lahat ng pag-aalala at pag-aalaga saming lahat."

_Ngayo'y naririto_

_Isang katulad mo_

_Na sa'kin ay magmamahal_

_Ng buong tapat_

_Nangakong akin lamang_

_Pag-ibig na wagas_

_Ang s'yang naramdaman_

_Yan ay nagmumula sa'yo_

_Sa puso ko_

_At kapwa ay hindi magbabago_

Biglang sinabi ng prinsesa ang kanyang nararamdaman para sa binata. Kahit na pabulon ito ay narinig parin ni Syaoran. Nagulat siya at dahil ayaw niyang itulak papalayo ang prinsesa, napangiti na lang siya at sinabi, "Salamat, Sakura."

_Nakita ka_

_At nasabi kong ikaw na nga_

_Ang hinahanapa't dinarasal_

_Na makapiling ko_

Kahit nasa malayo ang dalawa, dahil sa kanyang mahika ay napapanood ng mga kaibigan nila ang mga pangyayari. Nagsisitalon sa tuwa ang stuff toy at ang masayahin nilang kasama. Napangiti lang ang isa pa nilang kasama at napadungaw sa bintana, inaalala ang prinsesang nag-alaga sa kanya.

_Ngayo'y naririto_

_Isang katulad mo_

_Na sa'kin ay magmamahal_

_Ng buong tapat_

_Nangakong akin lamang_

_Pag-ibig na wagas_

_Ang s'yang naramdaman_

_Yan ay nagmumula sa'yo_

_Sa puso ko_

_At kapwa ay hindi magbabago_

Sa hardin, tinanggal ng binata ang mga braso ng prinsesa na nakapalibot sa katawan niya. Tumalikod siya at sinabing, "Salamat at sinabi mo sakin ang laman ng iyong puso. Ako'y natutuwa dahil nalaman ko na may magmamahal sakin nang tapat."

Nangamba ang prinsesa sa mga sasabihin ng binata sa kanya. May mga luhang namumuo sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata. Mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya hanggang pinapakinggan niya ang mga sasabihin ni Syaoran.

_Ngayo'y naririto_

_Isang katulad mo_

_Na sa'kin ay magmamahal_

_Ng buong tapat_

_Nangakong akin lamang_

_Pag-ibig na wagas_

_Ang s'yang naramdaman_

_Yan ay nagmumula sa'yo_

_Sa puso ko_

_At kapwa ay hindi magbabago_

Nang tumalikod ulit si Syaoran at hinarap ang prinsesa, may ngiti na makikita sa kanyang mga labi. Ang mga mata nila ay nagtagpo. Lumapit sila sa isa't isa. At nang malapit na malapit na sila sa isa't isa, pumikit si Syaoran at hinawakan ang pisngi ni Sakura. Dahan-dahang nagtagpo ang mga labi nila.

At makalipas ang ilang segundo ay naghiwalay din sila at napangiti. "Mamahalin kita ng buong tapat. Hindi ito magbabago." Bulong ni Syaoran sa dalaga. Ngumiti pa lalo si Sakura at sabay nilang pinanood ang mga bituin sa langit.

------

**Author's Notes:**

Haha. Ang lalim no? Tagal ko na rin di nagsusulat ng Tagalog na fanfic. Ginanahan lang ako nung marinig ko ung kanta. "Ngayo'y Naririto" ni Jay-R. Salamat kay Neko-Newee sa kanyang review sa huling kabanata nitong koleksyon na ito. Sana ay may makuha akong review muli dito. Hanggang dito na muna.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**


End file.
